


Adiós

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Si Tony hubiera sabido que así sería el resultado final, nunca lo hubiera empezado en primer lugar.[ TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ]





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148866) by [dawnchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase). 



> “ _Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de este fandom. Si así fuera, tanto las personas como los actores me demandarían._  
>  _Inspiración: The Last of the Real Ones (Fall Out Boy).  
>  Estuve escuchando esta canción y tuve la imagen de Peter diciendo adiós a través de un video. Esto no fue veteado. Al menos, no creo que haya sido veteado. Sin embargo, mi beta me dijo que estaba bien y que a ella le gustó. Así que, GRACIAS a Rhiuna Rya. No creo que ella tenga una cuenta de AO3, pero amaría que la mencionaras si decides dejar un comentario porque ella está peleando contra una infección de oído y aún así tiene tiempo de leer mi fanfic. También, si encuentran un error de tipeo o tienen alguna opinión, ¡siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber!_”  
> (palabras de la autora, dawnchase al 21 de Septiembre de 2017)
> 
> *Historia original publicada por dawnchase.
> 
> * **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**.
> 
> *Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, la autora se basa en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> *Aunque sólo me dediqué a traducir esta historia, creo que la autora original estaría de acuerdo en prohibir todo tipo de adaptación, plagio o adaptaplagio.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengan una feliz lectura :)
> 
>  **Nota mucho muy importante:** Este fue **EL** fic que me hizo shippear Starker.   
> Y esa es la única razón que me llevó a traducir esta belleza.

Tony no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Hace una hora, el consejo había determinado eliminar todo rastro de Peter de su planeta al igual que sus recuerdos. Aún así, ahora parecía como si los hubieran estado persiguiendo. Sin embargo, Tony no podía deshacerse de ese presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien. Se sentía demasiado bien como para que fuera cierto. Como el aroma a rosas y el rayo del sol por la mañana antes de que te llegue la primera bocanada de mierda de caballo y te des cuenta que vives al lado de un establo.

 

—El consejo ha llegado a una decisión. Todos ustedes, el antiguo grupo de Avengers, serán liberados con la justificación de que borrar sus recuerdos obstaculizaría sus habilidades para proteger su tierra, y con la garantía del gobernador de este planeta, nos hemos asegurado de que mantener sus recuerdos intactos no causará mayores complicaciones. Felicitaciones, damas y caballeros. Son libres de irse a casa. Oh, y debo agregar que, considerando las circunstancias de este gobierno, me aseguraré de mantenerme lejos de los problemas —advirtió una mujer, cabeza del consejo antes de rodearse de los otros cuatro individuos del consejo.

 

Mientras se alejaban, Tony no podía retener todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días. Claro, había pensado que había sido extraño que el niño hubiera rechazado a los Avengers, pero Tony había tomado sus palabras por un valor aparente. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el niño había comenzado a tener viajes semanales a otro planeta cuyo gobernante estaba entrenándolo para convertirse en un arma? ¿Cómo iba a saber que el mencionado gobernante había visto ‘potencial’ en su protegido y había decidido robárselo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Peter aceptaría un trato con una figura moralmente ambigua? Al menos, así era como lo razonaba.

 

Tony lo admitió. Había sido un error haber comenzado una relación con Peter, especialmente porque el chico era el menor de edad y él era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre. Sin embargo, no pensó que terminarlo llevaría a esto. No tenía idea de que Peter desaparecería cuando él tratara de remendar sus errores. No pensó que cuando le pidiera ayuda a Steve estaría terminando en una situación como esa. A merced de alguien que hacía de Loki, de todas las personas, parecer un pescado pequeño.

 

—¿Adónde vas? —Tony volvió al presente ante la pregunta de Steve. El centinela frente a ellos ni siquiera se volvió antes de que él mismo respondiera—. Vas a regresar a casa.

 

Aunque ‘casa’ debiera sonar como algo positivo, Tony no podía evitar pensar que esa oración guardaba una finalidad. Sin embargo, los Avengers y los antiguos Avengers no estaban en posición de discutir cuando todos los demás estaban en ventaja, ni siquiera Wanda. Aparentemente, ese planeta tenía una historia en dar asilo a mutantes refugiados y exiliados. El gesto en esto estaba en que, si una parte de la población tenía especialidades o habían sido maltratados, los habitantes del planeta podían darle una mano con ciertas condiciones. Aunque desde su encuentro con algunos de los habitantes y parte de la familia real, Tony había tenido la sensación de que no todos aquellos que le habían ofrecido su ayuda eran buenos tipos. Rara vez era admitido un ser de sangre humana a menos que fueran muy especiales. Era el doble de raro si la reina del planeta te invitaba.

 

—¿Y Parker? —preguntó Tony.

 

—Es Su Alteza para usted, señor Stark. Además, yo no me preocuparía por Peter. Él estaría bien aquí, en su bueno hogar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse, Tony vio a la reina—. No nos detendremos. Es sólo una retirada temporal. Llevaremos a Peter a casa. A nuestra casa —respondió Tony con convicción.

 

—Por el bien de sus recuerdos, ciertamente, espero que no —respondió la reina y repentinamente fueron absorbidos por un portal. El grupo se quejó mientras aterrizaban. Sus restricciones habían desaparecido en el momento en que cruzaron el portal y, al mirar a su alrededor, Tony pudo ver todas sus armas en varias superficies del complejo de los Avengers a excepción de su traje. Genial.

 

Poniéndose de pie, Tony procedió a ser el anfitrión de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Se aseguró que Ross no se enterara de que ellos estaban en el complejo antes de ver si necesitaban algo mientras se iban. Entre arreglar el transporte y agradecer a varios de sus actuales y antiguos compañeros, Tony no fue al laboratorio hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

 

Mientras encendía las luces del laboratorio, Tony se dio cuenta que había encontrado su traje perdido. Era la pieza central frente a los otros siete trajes que había construido. Restaurado por completo, se acercó para inspeccionarlo, aparentemente había sido reconstruido usando un material sobre cuyas capacidades Tony no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

 

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Tony de repente divisó una base de holograma que sabía no había dejado sobre la mesa y que tampoco había visto antes. Cuando interactuó con la superficie del suelo, el corazón de Tony dio un salto cuando Peter apareció en la pantalla teniendo de fondo el laboratorio de Tony. Vestido con un traje semi formal de color negro, se veía bien. 

 

Con una sonrisa, Peter comenzó.

—Hola, Tony. Si estás viendo esto, significa que estás de regreso en la Tierra. Como puedes ver —Peter giró la pantalla hacia el Mark 46 reconstruido—, he reconstruido tu traje, y puedes darte cuenta que el material utilizado es más fuerte y ligero hasta que el vibranium. No voy a detallarte todas sus capacidades porque ya puse la información en esta base y eso sería redundante. Además, puedes probar sus capacidades por ti mismo —la cámara volvió hacia Peter—. Otra cosa, hice unas pequeñas actualizaciones en tu laboratorio. Si ves el periodo de tiempo del sistema, serás capaz de notar las diferencias, pero te seguro que no son grandes. Por ejemplo, no impedirá que saques a relucir tu poder cuando estés trabajando. También dejé mi traje y uno de los lanzadores de telaraña originales en la esquina de ahí —Peter giró la cámara al decir esquina y la volvió hacia él—. Dios. Realmente me estoy desviando y tu prueba debe estar terminando pronto. Así que iré directo al grano —Tony vio como una expresión de dolor tomaba forma en el rostro de Peter antes de decidirse a hablar. Peter se mordió el labio antes de comenzar, y Tony de repente tuvo la imagen de Peter haciendo el mismo gesto justo antes de llegar al clímax. Le parecía que había pasado toda una vida—. Creo que debería empezar por el principio —comenzó Peter—. Después de todo el asunto con Vulture y antes de que me ofrecieras un lugar en los Avengers, me acerqué a esta mujer, la reina. Ella me enseño un montón de cosas. Cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas sobre el universo que ni siquiera sabíamos que existieran, mucho menos, exploradas. Ella me enseño mundos donde personas sufren y se ofreció a entrenarme para que pudiera ayudarlas. Abrumado, acepté. Y así es como desarrollé esta vida triple, dividiéndome entre Spider-Man, su estrella naciente y yo. No tenía idea de que ella me adoptaría como parte de su familia o algo parecido—. Peter pareció volverse incómodo mientras decía lo siguiente—. Después de que terminaras nuestra relación, fui infantil y loco. Así que decidí que necesitaba tiempo lejos de la Tierra y de ti, y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi vida ahí. Fui egoísta y sólo me fui. No pensé que te reunirías con Rogers para tratar de llevarme de regreso a casa y tampoco tenía idea de este protocolo de borrar memorias. No quise que nada de esto sucediera —la mirada de Peter se había vuelto distante en este punto, pero se enfocó en la cámara antes de continuar—. En este punto, deberás estar preguntándose porque no estoy ahí para hacer esto en persona o de qué se trata este video. Así que esto es lo que sucedió. Para que mantengas tus recuerdos, hice un trato con la reina. Acordamos que, en agradecimiento por su garantía, yo nunca pusiera un pie sobre la Tierra a menos que las circunstancias fueran realmente terribles. Sé que fue egoísta, y en este punto, olvidar sea probablemente todo lo que quieras pero ese fue el trato. Si aún quieres borrar tus recuerdos después de esto, puedes hacerlo, pero tendrás que pedírselo al consejo. Dejaré la información aquí, pero te advierto, ellos van a examinar todo lo que envíes en caso de que quieras jugarles una mala pasada —agregó Peter con una sonrisa. De repente, los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas y pareció que tuviera problemas para tragar saliva—. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es adiós. Para siempre. Y que te sigo amando. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Y que entiendo lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste. Lamento profundamente la forma en que terminó todo —en este punto las lágrimas estaban comenzando a rodar por las mejillas de Peter—. Por favor, no te sumerjas en alcohol después de esto. Te lo suplico. Te amo. Siempre lo haré, y… ten una buena vida, Tony. 

 

Tony vio la cámara moverse mientras Peter la agarraba con una mano y se secaba las lágrimas del rostro con la manga de la otra antes de que la imagen se cortaba abruptamente.

 

Viendo la nada por un segundo, de repente, Tony fue escaleras arriba a agarrar una botella de Jack antes de volver y sentarse contra la pared. Tocando la base, Tony reprodujo el mensaje otra vez.

 

Por la mañana, la botella de Jack seguía sin tocar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Acuérdense de ir a la Historia original a dejar kudos, comentarios y todo su amor :3  
> ¿Qué les pareció? :’)   
> Yo así re angustiante, “hola, me empezó a gustar el Starker por el angst” xD   
> Algunos le entran por el _daddy kink_ , otros por el _fluff_ , yo le entré por el _angst_   
> Realmente no pensé que hubiera pasado un año y monedas desde que lo leí. Para mí fue ayer D:  
> Y mientras lo traducía, me saltaba el lagrimón como la primera vez :’3 ( ~~o capaz fue los bostezos que me estoy pegando, sí, seguro que eso xD~~ )


End file.
